Shadow Dragon Dojo
The Shadow Dragon Dojo exists partly in Skullport, where the outer courts, buildings and training areas are, and also in Shadowfell, inside the fortress, which is the main power base of the Dojo and where the central pagodas are. Notable Characters The Shadow Dragon lives here. The Shadow Dragon's four daughters: * Ice * Fire * Light. She wears a gold and white kimono, and has eyes like Indri's. * Darkness Master Lo - one of the Dojo masters, a short human, clean shaven, with long greyish hair. Moon Li - wears a black kimono with designs that reflect the 4 aspects of the Shadowfell pagodas. Her hair is kept up in a tight bun, held in place with traditional Oriental sticks, and she carries a fan. Notable Locations Skullport The outer buildings and training yards. From outside the Dojo, all appears quiet. On entering the main gates, the noises of all the monks training fill the air. To one side are the slave quarters, where Indri was raised. A large multi-tiered pagoda, which overlooks Skullport, occupies the space at the far end of the area, opposite the main entrance. It is exquisitely built, the doors covered with ornately crafted, beautiful designs in black and greys. At the top of this pagoda is a shimmering black portal which leads to the Fortress in Shadowfell. While many of those at the Dojo are content with their lot in life, there are those who are not. Aside from those who are obviously slaves, even some of the servants are little better off but have no strength to oppose the Shadow Dragon, and little opportunity to do anything about their situation. Shadowfell On the Shadowfell side, there is a huge courtyard area with four pagodas as large as the one in Skullport. These have the following themes: Ice, Fire, Light, Darkness. Within each tower resides one of the four Daughters of the Shadow Dragon. Each is (probably) a reflection of the main Monastic traditions: both Ice and Fire probably being 'Way of the Four Elements', Light being 'Way of the Open Hand' and Darkness being 'Way of the Shadow'. Comments from the Daughter of Light implied that both Light and Darkness are needed to create Shadow, but it is uncertain how this might pertain to their Traditions if they are not as above. These pagodas are surrounded by well manicured oriental style gravel gardens with trees and shrubs well looked after. The pagoda of Light is as bright as might be expected. An elderly gentleman wearing gold and white would greet visitors. The throne room inside is in gold, silver and white, the throne itself is gold with a circle of radiance as its back. A distance away is the Shadow Dragon's pagoda which is immense, much larger than any of the others. It has each of the four aspects of the other pagodas reflected in it. Surrounding it are huge sculptures of dragons. Guests at the Dojo are treated well, with lavish oriental style meals served by geisha attendants, who will entertain and meet any reasonable needs the guests may have, including massages. The Shadow Dragon's personal Dojo is a death trap for anyone entering with the intention of fighting him. Surrounding the arena are three huge statues of the Dragon, arcing together to meet at the top. Related to these are three flames, one for each of the Monk Traditions. While these flames burn, the Shadow Dragon is immune to all damage. If the flames are extinguished, the statue would animate and join the combat. Related Adventures * The Black Sheep Home Category:Location